Paul McCartney:Maybe I'm Amazed (Guitar Tabs)
A D Dm e|0------- 0------- 0------- 0-------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|2--------2--------2--------2-------|3--------3--------3--------3-------| G|2--------2--------2--------2-------|2--------2--------2--------2-------| D|2--------2--------2--------2-------|0--------0--------0--------0-------| A|0--------0---0--------0--------0---|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|2------------2----1---1--------1---| 2/4 (. Em7 A e|-------- --------|0------- -------- 0------- --------| B|3--------3-------|2--------------2---------------2-5-| G|0--------0-------|2------------2--------2------------| D|2--------2-------|2----------2--------2---2----2-----| A|-----------------|0--------0-----------------4-------| E|0---0--------0---|-----------------------------------| 00:15 Bb F C Cmaj9 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1------------1----0---0--------0---|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Baby, I'm at way you love me the time amazed the all Bb F C e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5----------------------------------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5----------------------------0-1-2-| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5-----------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|3---3----3---3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| and maybe I'm of way I love you. afraid the e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------0-1-2-| D|-----------------------------------|------------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|-----------------------------------|-------------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Bb F C Cmaj9 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1----1------------0---0--------0---|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Maybe I'm at way you pulled of time, You amazed the me out e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|3----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Bb F Ab Eb e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|4--------4--------4--------4-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|6--------6--------1--------1-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|4---4--------4----3---3--------3---| hung me on the line. Maybe I'm at the way I really need amazed C e|0------- ----0--- 0------- 0-------| B|1------------1----1--------1-------| G|0------------0----0--------0-------| D|-----------------------------------| A|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---| E|-----------------------------------| you. 00:43 D Dmaj9 D7sus2 e|2---2--- 2---2--- 0---0--- 0---0---|0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|3---3----3---3----2---2----2---2---|1---1----1---1----1---1----1---1---| G|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Baby, man, maybe lonely man who's middle something I'm a I'm a in the of G Dm+9 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|--101010 101010-- 1010--10 10--1010| B|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---|---7-7-7--7-7-7----7-7---7--7---7-7| G|4---4----4---4----4---4----4---4---|--101010-101010---1010--10-10--1010| D|5---5----5---5----5---5----5---5---|0--------------0-------0------0----| A|-----------------------------------|0--------------0-------0------0----| E|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---|-----------------------------------| that really understand. he doesn't D Dmaj9 D7sus2 e|2---2--- 2---2--- 0---0--- 0---0---|0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|3---3----3---3----2---2----2---2---|1---1----1---1----1---1----1---1---| G|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Baby, man, and maybe only woman who ever help me I'm a you're could the G D Dm e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---|3--------3---3----3---3----3---3---| G|4---4----4---4----4---4----4---4---|2--------2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|5---5----5---5----5---5----5---5---|0--------0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---|2------------2----1---1--------1---| Baby, help me understand? Oooooooooooooooooooooo won't you to Em7 A e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------2----------------| G|0--------0--------2----------0-----| D|2--------2--------2--------2-----2-| A|------------------0-----4------4---| E|0---0--------0---------------------| oooooouuuuuhhh 01:10 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3---3----3--------1---1----1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3---3----3--------2---2----2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3---3----3--------3---3----3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1--------1--------0--------0-------|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-8-6----8B1010R8-6-------|5----5B6R5-------------------------| G|----5/7----------------------75---|-----5-------7--~-------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|4/6--------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5---5------------------------------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5---5------------------------0-1-2-| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5---5-------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|3---3--------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------0-1-2-| D|-----------------------------------|------------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|-----------------------------------|-------------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-8-6-8B10---10R8-6-------|5B66R5-----------------------------| G|----5/7----------------------75---|------7--~--------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1----1------------0---0--------0---|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|3----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-8-6----8B1010R8-6-------|5---5B6--5-------------------------| G|----5/7----------------------75---|-------------7----------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----------------------97--5---5----| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-----------------6-------|---------5-----/--12---------------| G|----7--------7--------5--------5---|----5--------5-/-------------------| D6/8----------------7----------------3/5---------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|4--------4--------4--------4-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|6--------6--------1--------1-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|4---4--------4----3---3--------3---| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7-----B8-7---5----------5----------|5----5B6R5-------------------------| D|--------------------6H7------------|-------------8--------6P5----5-----| A|---------------------------8-------|---------------------------8-----6-| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-----------------6-------|---------4-----------------4-------| G|------7------7--------5------------|----5--------5--------3--------3---| D6/8----------------7----------------4/6----------------5----------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|1---1--------1----1---1----1---1---| G|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---| D|-----------------------------------| A|3--------3--------3--------3---3---| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-------------------------8/10-5----| G|-------------------7/9---------5---| D|-----------8/10--------10------5---| A|----8-10----------10---------------| E6/8---------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|5------------------------------0---| G|----5--------------------------0---| D|-----------3/5---------------------| A|------------------3--------3-------| E|-----------------------------------| 01:38 e|2---2--- 2---2--- 0---0--- 0---0---|0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|3---3----3---3----2---2----2---2---|1---1----1---1----1---1----1---1---| G|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Baby, man, maybe lonely man who's middle something I'm a I'm a in the of e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7-------------------------/7---7----7-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5-------------------------/5---5----5-------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 10101010 10----10 ----10--| B|3---3----3---3----3----------------|----------7-7-7-7--7-----7------7--| G|4---4----4---4----4----------------|---------10101010-10----10-----10--| D|5---5----5---5----5----------------|0----------------------0-----0-----| A|-----------------------------------|0----------------------0-----0-----| E|3---3----3---3----3----------------|-----------------------------------| that really understand. he doesn't e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7-------------------------/7----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5-------------------------/5----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|2---2--- 2---2--- 0---0--- 0-------|0------- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|3---3----3---3----2---2----2-------|1--------1---1----1---1----1---1---| G|2---2----2---2----2---2----2-------|2--------2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|0---0----0---0----0---0----0-------|0--------0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Baby, man, and maybe only woman who ever help me I'm a you're could the e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7---7----7-------------------------|7---7----7-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|5---5----5-------------------------|5---5----5-------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3---3----3---3----3--------3-------|3------------3-----------------3---| G|4---4----4---4----4--------4-------|2------------2-----------------2---| D|5---5----5---5----5--------5-------|0------------0-----------------0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|3---3----3---3----3--------3-------|2------------1-----------------1---| Baby, help me understand? Oooooooooooooooooooooo won't you to e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7-------------------------/7----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5-------------------------/5----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3---3----2----------------| G|0--------0---0----2----------0-----| D|2--------2---2----2--------2-------| A|------------------0-----0------4---| E|0--------0-------------------------| oooooouuuuuhhh 02:05 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3---3--------3----1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3---3--------3----2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3---3--------3----3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1--------1--------0--------0-------|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Maybe amazed way you're me all the time. I'm at the with e|1---1-1- 1---1--- 1---1--- 1---1-1-|3---3-3- 3---3--- 3---3-3- 3---3-3-| B|3---3-3--3---3----1---1----1---1-1-|5---5-5--5---5----3---3-3--3---3-3-| G|3---3-3--3---3----2---2----2---2-2-|5---5-5--5---5----4---4-4--4---4-4-| D|3---3-3--3---3----3---3----3---3-3-|5---5-5--5---5----5---5-5--5---5-5-| A|1---1-1--1---1----3---3----3---3-3-|3---3-3--3---3----5---5-5--5---5-5-| E|------------------1---1----1---1-1-|------------------3---3-3--3---3-3-| (Mute guitar chords) e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5----------------------------------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5----------------------------0-1-2-| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5-----------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|3------------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Maybe afraid of way I leave you. I'm the e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------0-1-2-| D|-----------------------------------|------------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|-----------------------------------|-------------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|1---1-1- 1---1-1- 1-1-1-1- 1-1-1-1-|3------- -------- -------- ------1-| B|3---3-3--3---3-3--1-1-1-1--1-1-1-1-|5--------------------------------3-| G|3---3-3--3---3-3--2-2-2-2--2-2-2-2-|5--------------------------------3-| D|3---3-3--3---3-3--3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-|5--------------------------------3-| A|1---1-1--1---1-1--3-3-3-3--3-3-3-3-|3--------------------------------1-| E|------------------1-1-1-1--1-1-1-1-|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1----1-------1----0---0--------0---|3---3--------3----3---3--------3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Maybe amazed at way you help sing my song, I'm the me e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|3----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|1---1--- 1-1-1-1- 1---1-1- 1-1-1-1-|3---3-3- ----3-3- 3---3-3- --3-3---| B|3---3----3-3-3-3--1---1-1--1-1-1-1-|5---5-5------5-5--3---3-3----3-3---| G|3---3----3-3-3-3--2---2-2--2-2-2-2-|5---5-5------5-5--4---4-4----4-4---| D|3---3----3-3-3-3--3---3-3--3-3-3-3-|5---5-5------5-5--5---5-5----5-5---| A|1---1----1-1-1-1--3---3-3--3-3-3-3-|3---3-3------3-3--5---5-5----5-5---| E|------------------1---1-1--1-1-1-1-|------------------3---3-3----3-3---| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|4--------4--------4--------4-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|6--------6--------1--------1-------| A|1---1--------1----0---0--------0---|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|4---4--------4----3---3--------3---| right Maybe I'm at way I really need me when amazed the I'm wrong e|1---1-1- 1-1-1-1- 1---1-1- --1-1-1-|4---4-4- --4-4--- 6---6-6- 6---6-6-| B|3---3-3--3-3-3-3--1---1-1----1-1-1-|4---4-4----4-4----3---8-8--8---8-8-| G|3---3-3--3-3-3-3--2---2-2----2-2-2-|5---5-5----5-5----4---8-8--8---8-8-| D|3---3-3--3-3-3-3--3---3-3----3-3-3-|6---6-6----6-6----5---8-8--8---8-8-| A|1---1-1--1-1-1-1--3---3-3----3-3-3-|6---6-6----6-6----6---6-6--6---6-6-| E|------------------1---1-1----1-1-1-|4---4-4----4-4---------------------| e|0------- ----0--- 0------- 0---0---| B|1------------1----1--------1---1---| G|0------------0----0--------0---0---| D|-----------------------------------| A|3---3--------3----3---3----3---3---| E|-----------------------------------| you. e|3---3--- ----3--- 3---3--- 3-3-3-3-| B|5---5--------5----5---5----5-5-5-5-| G|5---5--------5----5---5----5-5-5-5-| D|5---5--------5----5---5----5-5-5-5-| A|3---3--------3----3---3----3-3-3-3-| E|-----------------------------------| 02:32 e|2---2--- 2------- 0---0--- 0---0---|0---0--- 0------- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|3---3----3--------2---2----2---2---|1---1----1--------1---1----1---1---| G|2---2----2--------2---2----2---2---|2---2----2--------2---2----2---2---| D|0---0----0--------0---0----0---0---|0---0----0--------0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Ooh ooh oooohoooooh oooohoooooooo e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7---7----7------------------------/7---7----7--------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|5---5----5------------------------/5---5----5--------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|10------ ---1010- 10101010 10101010| B|3---3----3---3----3----------------|-7-----------7-7---7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7| G|4---4----4---4----4----------------|10----------1010--10101010-10101010| D|5---5----5---5----5----------------|-0-------0---0-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0| A|-----------------------------------|-0-------0---0-0---0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0| E|3---3----3---3----3----------------|-----------------------------------| ooohh heyheyhey e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|4-7-7----7------------------------|7-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|5-5-5----5------------------------|5-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|2---2--- 2------- 0---0--- 0-------|0------- 0------- 0---0--- 0-------| B|3---3----3--------2---2----2-------|1--------1--------1---1----1-------| G|2---2----2--------2---2----2-------|2--------2--------2---2----2-------| D|0--------0--------0--------0-------|0--------0--------0--------0-------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Ooh ooh oooohh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7------------------------/7---7----7--------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5------------------------/5---5----5--------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3---3----3--------3-------|3--------3---3--------3----3-------| G|4--------4---4----4--------4-------|2--------2---2--------2----2-------| D|5--------5---5----5--------5-------|0--------0---0--------0----0-------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|3--------3---3----3--------3-------|2--------2---1--------1----1-------| ooh ooh ooh hey heeeeeey Ooooooooooooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7-------------------------|7----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5-------------------------|5----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| (. 7/8 x x e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 9---12-- -------- ----| B|3--------3---2----2----------------|----10-------------------------| G|0--------0--------2----------------|9------------------------------| D|2--------2--------2------------11--|-------------------------------| A|------------------0--------12------|-------------------------------| E|0--------0-------------------------|-------------------------------| ooooh oooh uuuuuuuuuh 03:03 e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4--------4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5--------5-------| A|1--------1--------0---0----0-------|3---3-------------3--------3---3---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-8-6----8B1010R8-6-------|5----5B6R5-------------------------| G|----5/7----------------------75---|-----5-------7--~-------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----------------------97--5--------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5----------------------------------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5----------------------------0-1-2-| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5-----------------0-1-2-3--4-------| A|1--------1--------0---0--------0---|3---3--------3-4-------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-------6-8-6-8B10-----8----6-------|5B6--6R5-----5B6----6R5----5B66R5--| G|5/7--------------------------75---|---------5--------------5--------5--| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|5--------5--------3---3----3-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------4---4----4-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|5--------5--------5---5----5-------| A|1--------1--------0---0----0-------|3---3--------3----3---3----3-------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-8-6-8B10--10R8--6-------|5---5B6--5-------------------------| G|7-----7----------------------75---|-------------7-~--------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----------------------97--5--------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-----------------6-------|---------5-----/--12--12---12------| G|----7--------7--------5------------|----5--------5-/-------------------| D6/8----------------7----------------3/5---------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|3--------3--------1--------1-------|4--------4--------4--------4-------| G|3--------3--------2--------2-------|5--------5--------3--------3-------| D|3--------3--------3--------3-------|6--------6--------1--------1-------| A|1--------1--------0---0--------0---|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|4--------4--------3--------3-------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7----7B8R7---5--------5--------5---|3/5--5B6R5---3--------5-3-5B6R5P3--| D|------------------6H7--------7-----|---------------------------------6-| A|------------------------8----------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------6-----------------6-------|---------4-----------------4-------| G|------7------7--------5------------|----5--------5--------3--------3---| D6/8----------------7----------------4/6----------------5----------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|0------- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---| B|1--------1---1----1---1----1---1---| G|0--------0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|-----------------------------------| A|3--------3--------3--------3-------| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|------------------5--------5---5---| D|5------------5----5---5----5---5---| A|---------3--------3---3----3---3---| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B/5----------------------------------| G|----5----------------------5-------| D|-------------5--------5--------5---| A|------------------3----------------| E|-----------------------------------| 03:30 D Dma7 D7 e|10--10-- 10------ -9---9-- -9---9--|10--10-- 10--10-- 10--10-- 10--10--| B|10--10---10-------10--10---10--10--|10--10---10--10---13--13---13--13--| G|11--11---11-------11--11---11--11--|11--11---11--11---11--11---11--11--| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G/7---7----7------------------------/7---7----7--------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A/5---5----5------------------------/5---5----5--------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| 9/8 G e|10--10-- 10------ 10--10-- 10--10-- 10--| B|12--12---12-------12--12---12--12---12--| G|12--12---12-------12--12---12--12---12--| D|----------------------------------------| A|----------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- -------- ----| B|----------------------------------------| G/7---7----7-----------------------/-7----| D|----------------------------------------| A/5---5----5-----------------------/-5----| E|----------------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- -------- ----| B|---------------------------------10-1010| G|----------------------------(12)B14-1414| D|----------------------------------------| A|----------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------| .................Fade................... D Dmaj7 e|10--10-- 10--10-- 10--10-- --------|10------ -------- -9------ --------| B|10--10---10--10---10--10-----------|10----------------10---------------| G|11--11---11--11---11--11-----------|11----------------11---------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7---7----7---7----7---7------------|---------7------------------/-7----| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|5---5----5---5----5---5------------|---------5------------------/-5----| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|10101010-10101010-10101010---------|----B-12--R-P--------------------12| G|14141414-14141414-141414141210--1012101214--141210-10-----1012-1012B14-| D|--------------------------R---12---|--------------12--12---------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| ....................................................................... D7 e|10------ -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|13---------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|11---------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|7--------7--------7---7------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|5--------5--------5---5------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|12----12 151717R1512--121517-------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|--1512-----B--------15----B--------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs